Feral
It All Started With a Boy, No Older Than 15, Who's Name was Isaac . He Was Your Typical Loner, He Only Had 1 Friend, No Girlfriend. Always Distant And Quiet. He Loved Playing The Guitar, Music Was His Passion. All Day He Would Sit And Write Songs About Love, Hatred, Oppression, Tyranny And Death. He Wanted Nothing More But To Live Free, By His Own rules. His Mother, Was A Good Woman, 46, Working and had a boyfriend. The Boys Father Passed Away On November 11th When He Died Of An Overdose On Heroine. Isaac Was Scarred For Life After He And His Friend Went Out On A Run To Gamestop, And They Crashed, Flipping Almost Five Times. Ever Since Then He Was Scared Of Cars, He Never Rode Anywhere, And instead Walked. He Was An Open Minded Individual, He was Okay With Gay Marriage And All That Stuff As Long As Everybody Was Equal. His Favorite Video Games Were The Halo Franchise And Fallout New Vegas. He Had A Crush On A Girl Named Shelby, Although She Was 17 And Had A Boyfriend That Isaac Had Known His Whole Life.. He Was Maddened By The Fact That He Couldn't Have Her. She Was His Dream Girl, About 5'3 With Long Black Hair And Pretty Bright Blue Eyes, She Was A Punk Rocker, And Unlike Most Girls. She Was Smart And Peaceful, She Was Every Thing That His Heart Desired. This Would Be His Downfall. You See, Shelby Was Isaac's Sister In-law's Best Friend. And She Thought Of Isaac As A Friend. She Had No Idea That Isaac Was In Love With Her, Because He Never Talked To Anybody About How He Felt. He Mostly Kept His Emotions Bottled Up, Which Is Extremely Bad For Mental Health. He Didn't Really Have A Religion. He Just Believed That There Was A Higher Power. He Also Had The Weakness Of An Alcohol Dependency And He Was Addicted To Cigarettes, He also Smoked Marijuana From Time To Time. He Didn't Really Care Much About Police Or a Higher Power Over The People. Needless To Say He Was A Misfit. Well One Day, His Mom Goes On A Rant About How She Hates Living With Him And His Brothers, And That She Hated Them. That Tore Him Apart, Because He Only Ever Tried To Be A Peaceful Person, And Help His Mother. So He Decides That He Will Leave Home, And Never Go Back. So After Everyone Is Asleep And He Is Alone, He Packs The Things He Thinks Are Needed For Survival, Writes A Note Proclaiming His Love For Shelby And His Regret Of Not Being A Better Child, And Leaves. He Sets His Destination For A Nearby Forest That Has An Abandoned Military Base In It, And Walks. It was Only A 6 Mile Walk, So It Wasn't Too Bad. Isaac Knew That There Had Been Several People Murdered Or Ditched In this Forest. But He Didn't Care. Isaac stopped by his local church On The Way. Although It Was Empty, Isaac Let Himself In, Seeking Peace And Comfort. In He Walked. As he walked closer and closer to the altar, he began felling colder and colder. he began to shiver, its as if someone turned down the a.c to 30. After Leaving The Church, Isaac Began To Feel Strange. As If He Wasn't Himself Anymore, But He Was Sure It Was Just The Stress Of What He Was Doing, I mean, Running Away? This Was Going To Be Hard. Finally He Arrived At The Forest Just At Sunset. He Found A Small Concrete Building To Shack Up In For The Night, And He Fell Asleep After a couple of days, Isaac begins to have strange dreams, ones where he couldn't move. He would just sit there, completely still, until a grown man, didn't look any older than 37, walked up to him. The man was in a suit, almost as if he had somewhere important to be. The man looked down at Isaac and smiled, and then he simply turned around and left. On the third day he ran out of food, so he had to hunt for food. he had brought his dads 22. magnum derringer, although that wasn't enough to kill a bear, he could still kill a squirrel or a deer. He set off, and walked for what seemed like hours, until he found a small wooden shack in the middle of nowhere, just, sitting there in the middle of the woods He got a bad feeling from this, but decided to check it out anyway. As he walked in the door, a comforting chill ran up his legs. He saw all kinds of animals mounted on the wall, although this wasn't a big shack, 10 x 8. It still had a descent amount of stuff in it. He poked around for a bit, and found an old gun cabinet, but it only had one gun in it, with 7 bullets. It was a rifle! just what Isaac needed to kill bigger game and get more food from one trip. But he would have to make his shots count since he only had 7 bullets.He went back to his camp, shut out any light that was around, such as campfires and torches. He stayed up for 5 hours after midnight to see if he could hunt anything. but eventually he passed out. Waking up at 2 in the morning far past midnight, he begins to relight all the fires and torches he had placed. he went into his little concrete shack, and sat, in silence, listening to the chirping of the crickets. and then all of a sudden. his fires went out. Alone in the dark he was horrified, he started hearing footsteps right outside the door. they kind of sounded like this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ2TRf45mPo Scared, he loads his gun, and runs outside. But as soon as hes outside, the footsteps stopped, as if whatever was outside, knew he was too. And so He ran inside, grabbed his things, and ran, ran as fast as he could. After a while of running he found himself outside the old wooden shack, fearing for his life, he ran inside, threw the gun cabinet up against the door, covered the windows and sat down on the bed. He sat in silence for a moment, then he started hearing footsteps running around the shack, Beating at the door. And all of a sudden, it stopped. But the thing is, so did Isaac, he was frozen. Out of the dark unlit corner of the shack, he see's a man in a business suit, walk out in front of him, smile, and then he hits Isaac in the head with his briefcase, knocking him out He Woke Up At 3:00 am because His stomach began to hurt. He felt as though something was tearing him apart from the inside. He coughed up blood, And Began To Panic. Being alone, he had no one to help him. Completely alone and scared, Isaac Started Running Through The Woods Screaming For Help. But eventually, he passed out. Well, at least his brain did. What He Didn't Know Was that the man in the suit, owned the shack, and was killed there by a pack of coyotes. Angry at him for trespassing on his final resting place, he possessed Him. He was found years later when a hunter was out hunting and Isaac attacked him. He was quickly taken to a hospital for diagnosis. Though they didn't know he was possessed. Without knowing this, they let him go, without any further examination. Running free through the city, there was no telling what he could do. He could kill someone, steal or even rape. His first target was Shelby. He quickly found her house, and sneaked into her room. Violently slamming her on the table, he picks up an ax and starts swinging from left to right He pegged her in the leg causing it to bleed and break. Panting and screaming as he walks to her, he takes the ax and hits her in the center of the scalp, Killing Her instantly. His Next Target Was His Mother, he Went Home To Find That Everything Was Gone. Finding Nothing But Remnants Of A past Life. He Fell To The Ground And Started To Cry. You See, seeing this brought back all of his memories of home, so he began to fight the spirit in his body, Violently Slamming up against walls, furniture and even the floor. He Had Finally Gotten His body back, but what was the use? he had already ruined everything he once had. So he went into what was his old room, Looked in his room to see if his lockbox was still there, and indeed it was. he opened it and found his dads old pistol that had been handed down to him when his father passed away. Loading the gun he starts to regret all of the decisions he had made, he loaded his gun. putting the barrel of the gun under his head, one last thought races through his head. The thought of Sweet relief from this world he once found love in, He was ready. As he pulled the trigger he uttered his final phrase. "its better to burn out, than to fade away" ~~~~misterfiend~~~~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life